


nine times

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Series: (ᴖ◡ᴖ)♪ polytagon [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: BITCH I POSTED THIS AT EXACTLY MIDNIGHT IN MY TIMEZONE, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hui-centric, I suppose?????, In a way?????, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Lee Hwitaek loves pentagon more than anything in the world.





	nine times

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before critical beauty era but had to rewrite as I lost the file. then procrastinated. like, a fucking lot. 2 entire eras passed as i wrote this. neato. this doesn't look as good as ver one but oh well. enjoy?????

Hui loved his Jinho-hyung.

Hell, how could he not? There was literally _no_ way he'd not fall for the older. With his beautiful voice, his nice, supportive personality, it was literally impossible to not be in love with Jo Jinho. 

Hwitaek could really rely on him. Yeah, he was the leader and the one supposed to lead the kids, his older teammate included, but actually he helped himself with decisions, as well as to put the kids on their place when it was sometimes needed. When Hui felt sad and tired, he could always have his hyung by his side, supporting him when his weakness decided to escape. He couldn't, wouldn't let the dongsaengs see this side of him, he was the leader after all, but when it was about Jinho it wasn't a burden anymore. 

He wasn't _only_ a good hyung when it was about emotional support. Being both in charge of the main vocals, they often helped one another. Jinho, for having the longest training period, and Hwitaek, for having knowledge in other music areas such as composition, they spent many hours together sharing experiences and ideas. 

His hyung had an amazing voice and tone control and every time he opened his mouth to sing, it'd give him shivers, but the good type. 

Damn did he love him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But it didn't stop there. He, being a soft hearted man, really loved Hongseok too. 

Sure, he looked all sexy on stage, with his serious face and toned muscles, but whoever lived near him knew how much of a soft goofball his oldest dongsaeng was. Sometimes he wanted to baby him. 

But instead, it was him who babied everyone else, being the self proclaimed mom of the group. Sometimes he even took care of Hwitaek, who's older than himself, asking if he was well and if he had already eaten or taken a shower already. He was a reliable hyung friend, and Hui were endlessly glad to meet such kind hearted man and debut together with him.

Not only he had a good personality, he was talented. Dancing was his weak spot, sure, but he was an amazing singer and also an excellent actor. Besides, he might not be the greatest dancer ever, but he was always practicing and giving his best. Hwitaek loved his hard working Hongseok. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he looked at Hyojong, his mind screamed how much he loved him. Which was a lot. 

Most people thought he was Hui's favourite, and maybe deep down it was true, but it was mostly because they had a great chemistry. They had similar taste in music, similar humour, so it was only natural that they would click the best. 

Even since their trainee days, it was evident how close and in love they were. That was the reason too why when Triple H was announced, it was only natural they'd be the Pentagon members who'd be paired up with their beloved senior, even with other H's in their group. 

Spending time with E'Dawn was always a fun time. His dongsaeng was hilarious in his way and it always amazed Hwitaek.

They were those who started it all too, realizing their feelings first than the other eight. Or, well, _Hyojong_ was the one who opened all of their eyes, being more sensitive to other's thoughts and feelings. Hui really loved this in him, but also him in general. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But he didn't _only_ love him, no.

He really loved Shinwon too, so when he was told the team might not debut with him, it felt like he was punched repeatedly all over his body. It ached so much, he wished he could forget how much it did. 

Thankfully, that was past now. He was right there by his side as a pentagon member. As it should be from day one, and he was endlessly thankful for that. Shinwon wasn't only a pretty face in the group, he was a special member. All of them was special and unique on their way, and the younger was not different.

The younger was a moodmaker, in a way. He was kind of silly, which brought laughers and good moments to their team. Being a member in the middle, it was noticeable his personality both as a hyung and as a dongsaeng. He was a bit of a tease, Hwitaek had to admit, but he was responsible and serious whenever it was required, especially with the younger members. 

There is no way one can resist Koh Shinwon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeo Changgu was super charming, no one could resist him as well. Considered as the most boyfriend material out of the ten of them, it was super hard not to and, obviously, the leader felt hard over him. 

To make it worse (and by worse he meant harder to not fall for), he has a honey voice, so calming and soothing. Hwitaek loved that he could hear it on a daily basis: in the dorms, at work, on their albums, repeat. Changgu had a voice he could never be tired of.

The kid also had knowledge in music, being previously in a band and having interest in the matter. His style was more romantic than Hui's, but it wasn't a bad thing since they could still talk and share thoughts about new songs. The young man had good ideas and helped whenever he could, even if it was for something "small". The leader was thankful for meeting such talented man, and for being his team mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hwitaek really worried for Yan An. But well, it was normal to worry for those you love. 

He hadn't stayed long in Korea and was since the beginning fighting so hard for his dream, it was something he admired in the Chinese boy. But it was also something that really bothered him, being in a foreign place that spoke a different language and had a different culture... Hui worried he'd end up breaking at some point or another. It wasn't unusual, no matter how much a person is strong. 

He was endlessly glad that he, alongside with Shinwon and Hyojong, in the end, could debut with all the rest of them. What would be of the team without them? What would be of Hui without them? 

Yanan had a special place in Hui's heart, who was always soft when it was about their Chinese member. He might be one of the tallest, but the leader loved to baby him and take care of him, even when he protested against it. 

He couldn't help it, he really loved Yanan and couldn't bear be apart from him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But Yuto, damn this Yuto. He couldn't be without him either.

Since he was one of the youngest members and also a foreigner, Hui obviously worried for him as well, yet he seemed so strong. Maybe because of all he had to deal with at young age: going to another country, training for a big company, leaving it, entering another company, having to go under a survival program and barely making it. He had, mentally, matured. 

 _Yet_ he wasn't exactly mature, in a way that he was really innocent internally. It was kind of ironic and paradoxical, yet that was him. The Japanese man had some duality, especially comparing him on and off stage. And the leader was pretty much in love with both of his sides.

Performing, he was so cool. His movements were sharp and his voice low, it was mesmerizing to see him on stage. But once he left, he was like an adorable kitten. Hui was honestly amused with it. And by that he meant he was in love with it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunggu was as special as all the other members so it was evident what'd happen: Hwitaek would love him. And love him he did.

The second youngest was an amazing all rounder, and the more time he spent with him he felt more and more deeper. Dance? Not only the kid's an amazing dancer but he's also a choreographer. Sing? He had a super stable voice, hitting notes easily. Compose? He'd proven more than once to have talent in the matter. He could even act. There wasn't much that Kang Kino can't do.

Although he had no younger members, he was someone really reliable and responsible. Sometimes Hui himself forgot they had a gap of five years because of his maturity. Sure, he had his adorable moments which was unavoidable within a maknae liner, but he was sensible and knew when it was time for fun and time for work. And when he worked, he had an amazing focus, not only with his practice and activities but also the other members, helping whenever he thought he had to. Hwitaek loved it, loved him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wooseok was like their gigantic puppy, and Hwitaek couldn't _not_ love him deeply. He has a soft (and big) space for cute things.

One of the leader's favourite thing in the world was doing any kind of skinship, and cuddling Wooseok was one of the best thing in the world. Maybe it was because of the height difference, of maybe it was because he was warm. He wasn't sure, but he loved cuddling him. 

Being the youngest in a group of ten mustn't be easy, he concluded. Besides, when they debuted he was still a student. Sure their trainee days were hard, but a schedule of a debuted group was more tiring, it'd be natural if the rapper wanted to rant sometimes. Yet their tall maknae never complained, instead, he worked a lot, giving his best during their practices, during recordings and during performances without saying anything. When he spoke, it was a suggestion or a doubt of how to improve. 

Hui had a lot of respect (and love) for their maknae. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lee Hwitaek felt lucky to be able to love his team members, and he felt even luckier being loved back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction and not my best work so I'M SORRY AAAAAA well anyway go watch runaway chingusus  
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
